


Reksis Vahn x Female Guardian

by TheMadWriter121



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, F/M, He likes chocolate did you guys know that?, deriving pleasure from inflicting pain, receiving pain to receive pleasure, saucy to sweetness going from ch 2 to 3, well now you do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadWriter121/pseuds/TheMadWriter121
Summary: I'm gonna make the guardian and Reksis do the sex. Watch me now! Don't blink!This is the best writing stunt I've pulled off to date!Will it be impressive? Not to many, no.But absolutely to me. And that's all that matters, plus knowing that my friend won't have to scour the internet for Reksis fics anymore. <3





	1. Chapter 1

Sometimes, fate is funny. Like how it can align your kink with another’s in just the right way. 

On the fragmented surface of the Tangled Shore, groups of fallen were coming up short on servitors, and the rest that were still with them were practically trembling in their boots. This is because below the surface, past dark corridors and numerous traps and triggers, Reksis Vahn had made a comeback to the lawless frontier. 

Currently, the giant scorn baron was elbow deep in ripping core after core from the bodies of the captured machines. Vahn despised these things. He had been denied access to them as a dreg, and their life-sustaining ether, so exacting his rage on them was one of the best ways to keep all the memories of the pain and suffering of his youth at bay. However, this little pastime of his usually got him into trouble with his siblings.

“Go mess up the spider’s servitors, instead of ruining all of mine!” He recalled Elykris throwing a hollow shell of one at him as he left their hideout hours ago. 

His claws dug into the last one he’d caught, the floating ball struggling in its chains hinged to the floor in front of him. Its wires and sharp inner workings weren’t able to cut through his rough exoskeleton. He reveled in its cries of pain. Finding its middle, he grasped hard and tore it from the servitor’s chassis. Then, with one last ingratiating bout of bloodlust, he ripped the core in half and let it fall to his feet, stomping on the remains for good measure. He laughed to himself, proud of his act of violence, and looked around to see if there were any more left for him to torment. 

There were none. All lay dead. 

And then, once again, Reksis was alone. 

Loneliness was a normal feeling for Reksis, but not one he dealt with as gracefully as others. He became angry at his realization and, grabbing the nearest intact servitor shell, hurled it at a wall. The metal ball shattered into scraps on impact, the pieces clanging to the ground loudly. He messed up the place a little bit more, gave one last frustrated roar, then stomped off to another room to pout. He liked to think of it as brooding, but he was still young, so his siblings called him a ‘pouter’. 

His and his siblings’ exchanges usually went in this order: Reksis would become sad over something, two or three of his brothers and sisters would call him names such as “pouty-face” (Kaniks, Pirrah and Arakses were almost always the culprits), then Reksis would storm out of the place, having hopefully broken something on or of his taunting siblings’. 

It wasn’t easy being one of the youngest of the eight scorn barons. And with Fikrul gone almost always now, trying to avenge his “father”, there really was no mediator other than sometimes Hiraks. The mindbender would, on occasion, come out to try and console his brother, almost always talking about how he met Ir Anahn, his Hive mate. 

“Not only has my power grown since meeting my broodqueen, brother, but I feel as though I have matured in ways that no scorn male can do alone.” He would muse. “Perhaps this is what you should seek out as well, Reksis.” 

Reksis kicked open the door to a small room with such force it popped off its hinges. He entered and sat down in the darkest corner he could find. A mate? Did his siblings truly think that he needed a mate to keep him on his toes? He cradled his head in his hands. He’d been told before that, because of his love for causing so much pain, that there was little to no chance of him procuring a mate. 

“You’re too handsy. If you held a female too long, chances are you’ve already crushed the poor thing, you overly-violent idiot!” Pirrah would taunt, then he’d go on to brag about how women love a man who can handle a gun like he can. 

His sisters were no help, either. All the three female scorn barons ever really did, besides kill things and tinker with traps, gizmos, and pikes, was read. Strange books they’d procured from the Spider, books with what looked to be half-naked humans on the front covers. They were… strange. 

Reksis listened to his brothers talk, as well, but not much of it was the basics of the mating process, or how to even proceed with finding a mate. It was mostly them bragging on how well they did during the actual mating, which was annoying to say the least. 

He closed his four eyes and listened to the sounds of the shore above him. Crushing servitors really was beginning to not be enough for him, and he hated this fact. Having a mate might’ve been ok for some, but it just didn’t seem likely that he would find a female that shared in his… interests. He would stay in the dark for a little while longer, give himself time to think about other things, and to get the rest of his pouting done and over with. 

 

Above ground, a hunter sat atop a high perch on the Shore. She was brooding. 

The guardian had gone off, without her fireteam, to do her daily bounties for the Spider. It was a common thing for her to do now. Since the death of her vanguard, she had noticed a significant change in other guardians, especially the other two members of her fireteam. One that made her not want to be around them as often as normal. 

Her friends had become… close. Very close. 

Most couldn’t discern the signs by just watching them for a few minutes, or even a day. Titans were all business like that, especially her friends. But being around them 24/7? She could see the loving sideways glances. The subtle timbre in their voices in any verbal exchange they had. The extra protection they gave to each other while in the Crucible or Gambit. And don’t get her started on the looking at each other’s butts for just a tad bit too long. 

“We figured you’d find out, sooner or later.” They’d confessed to her about a month back. Both titans thought the hunter would be angry with them about her own friends keeping their relationship concealed from her. She wasn’t, throwing out phrases like “I’m not gonna quit being the comedy relief just because you two are screwing, now, come on!” 

Don’t get her wrong, she really was happy for them. They worked good together as a couple. Two big, buff lovers fighting together was always a delight to see. And they were still her good friends, but… she couldn’t help but be envious. 

For they, among the other guardian couples she had seen blossom in the wake of Cayde’s death, had something that she desperately wanted. She smirked at the thought of it, because she really couldn’t decide on whether it was a person who truly understood and loved her, or simply a fuck buddy. The reason behind her not having found someone like this for herself is simple:

She loved pain. 

Not the kind of stuff that one would hear about in a badly written BDSM smut. Absolutely not. She wanted raw, unbridled pain. The kind where you would end up in a critical care unit, if you weren’t an immortal being like a guardian. She wanted someone to look her in the eyes and smile as they broke her, and she would be happy to let them do it. 

This is what she wanted, but the first time she’d asked for that kind of treatment…

The hunter buried her face in her hands, arms trembling at the memory. After that, she hadn’t even thought about putting herself out and into the dating pool. 

She heard her ghost materialize beside her. “You’re thinking about it again, aren’t you?” He inquired. 

All she could do was shake her head. The ball of light nudged his guardian’s hands from her face. He knew that she was crying inside her helmet and nuzzled close to her, attempting to comfort her. He knew how she was, and thankfully hadn’t been judgmental when it came time to discuss fixing her after any injuries sustained during the act. 

She sniffed and composed herself as best she could. “Have they called yet? Trying to find me yet?” 

“Yes, both have.” Ghost answered. “They left a message: “Join us for lunch?” They did also leave an item for transmat, in case you didn’t answer. And, in this case…” 

She looked down at her open hand. A chocolate bar now rested in her palm. She laughed quietly and stood up, hauling her sniper over her shoulder. 

“Where are they now?” She shoved the chocolate treat into her pants pocket and had Ghost scan the comms for them.

Ghost’s shell separated and scanned the area. “It looks like they’re on… hold it!” He stopped suddenly. “Incoming relay from the Spider.” 

Static filled her ears, then the voice of the Shore’s kingpin rang out:

“Lightbearer! One of your past marks is once again present on my shore. The bastard has robbed me of one servitor too many already today. Put him down, and scavenge any tech the lunatic hasn’t completely destroyed.”

The guardian sighed and jumped down from her perch, booster bursts keeping her from breaking her legs on impact as she landed on the firmament. She summoned up her sparrow, locked in the coordinates, and began her trek to her target. Lunch, or dinner by this time, sounded nice, but she wasn’t quite ready to leave yet. One more mission would give her enough glimmer to keep herself fed for the rest of the week.

“Who’re we up against, partner?” She asked Ghost. “His description sounded kinda familiar.” 

Ghost answered. “Yep. Another Scorn baron come back to cause more trouble. Reksis Vahn, alias ‘The Hangman’. Great. His file says he’s the sadist of the group…” 

Her sparrow came screeching to a halt. Dirt and debris went flying up and backwards before she came to a complete stop. Needless to say, Ghost was automatically concerned. She’d had a clear path to ride through, and no one had stepped into her path. 

“What gives?” Ghost appeared above her sparrow and floated up to her face. “Why’d-?” 

He stopped dead mid-sentence and was now quite scared. He knew what that look on her face meant. 

“No… no, no, no, no!” He continued, but failed to stop the guardian from grabbing him and speeding off, again towards the mark the Spider had assigned to them. 

The grin on the hunter’s face only grew, as a plan formed inside her warped little mind. If anyone found out about what she was going to attempt, they would probably disown her as even an acquaintance. She didn’t care, for vengeance against him as one of Cayde’s killers had already been exacted by her, and her alone. That argument held no consequence over her now and didn’t matter anymore. 

All that mattered now was this barons’ strange interest… and her renewed will to try a guy on for size.


	2. Chapter 2

The guardian was nervous. Being given time to think about things always did that to her.

She now stood outside of a large cave, her ghost trembling behind her and sparrow disappearing after the ride there. Looking around the immediate vicinity, there were too many dead servitors laying near it. Burning scraps of metal that looked as if their last moments operating in this system were not the best. This had to be where the Hangman was hiding out on the Shore.

Funnily enough, she felt like she would practically be ‘hanging’ herself with this plan she’d conceived, given the information she now knew about her target.

Even so, her determination to just ‘know’ if this would work drove her to a compromise. Courage over fear. The guardian clenched her fists, raised her head back up, eyes forward, and stepped into the darkness beyond.

“I’m telling you, this isn’t going to work!” Ghost worked to keep his voice as quiet, yet still as serious, as possible, floating close behind her and illuminating her path forward.

He continued to try and convince her to turn around and go, but she blocked out his words. The blood that was rushing through her ears from what she was feeling right now was enough to help her with this. Why? Because she was thinking about how tore up this place looked, and those servitors. This guy had some serious anger management issues, but not just that – he had strength like no other scorn she had seen. Strength backed up with anger that he could possibly take out on her, instead.

She shivered, and her nervousness was replaced with horniness.

Ghost’s light eventually spread out into a larger space. It was a big room, lined wall-to-wall with dead servitors. It should’ve been a room in a horror house designed specifically for Eliksni. She walked out into the middle of the big room and stood there. Then, she told Ghost to shut off his light. The ball of light protested heavily, until…

“Reksis Vahn!”

She’d called out the scorn’s name so loud that it shook the very walls, at least to Ghost. And so, not wanting to end up crushed underfoot of who he was sure would mistake him for his guardian’s servitor, Ghost extinguished his light and disappeared back into the guardian.

Then she was in the dark.

It didn’t take long before slow, menacing, heavy footsteps could be heard in the darkness. No light was present to illuminate anything, but when the sound of something metal began to scrape the floor, a sudden burst of fire now partially lit up across from her. She knew that was his weapon, the one he’d used the last time they had fought, so she pulled out her hand cannon. A deep growl emitted from her would-be adversary.

“I’m just her to talk, Vahn.” She held up her hand cannon, flicked her wrist so the barrel would pop out, and let the bullets fall to the floor. She then laid the gun on the stone floor and kicked it out of reach. “I don’t wanna fight you.”

The light from the mace lantern dangling in the air then began to come closer. The hunter couldn’t help but feel absolutely helpless without her trusted firearm. The butterflies in her stomach were going nuts right now, watching the light approach until its owner’s footfalls came to a halt just a half foot away from her. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, then looked up begore opening them once again.

Four bright, white eyes shown in the darkness around them. The signature insect-like trilling and growls of an Eliksni accompanied her casting her gaze upon him. She took down the hood of her cloak and removed her helmet, tossing it elsewhere as well. She smiled up at a face she still could not see.

“Hello, handsome.” The hunter greeted confidently. She had to be confident about this, because he, it seemed, was her last chance of finding what she wanted. “I heard you like pain?”

The giant scorn squatted down to the guardian’s level and held up the flaming mace, revealing his face. He looked like a regular Eliksni, except the obvious discoloration of his skin and the glowing white instead of blue eyes, which were a symptom of the Fanatic’s tainted, necromantic ether coursing through him. It wasn’t as easy to tell, but he seemed to be grinning as he held his weapon up to the guardian.

“Are you afraid?”

The hunter exhaled through her nose, smiled widely, and did something that he wasn’t expecting. She grabbed one of the metal bars on the torch, allowing the flames to lick at her hand until her armor began to smoke and catch on fire. Vahn’s expression changed drastically to one of confusion as he watched the guardian’s face change, too. Her eyes were half-lidded, the skin on her cheeks began turning a different color, and her mouth was open, still smiling, taking in labored breaths.

Something in Reksis began to scream that this was bad. The baron freaked, in the best way he thought possible, and threw the weapon to the side. The guardian had let go of it before he tossed it away, taking off her flaming gauntlet and stomping out the flames. Her hand had gotten some burns on it, but not enough to get down to bone, or even muscle. As she blindly felt around her injured hand, she looked back at the scorn, who was a considerable distance away from her now, given how far away his white eyes could be seen.

“What’s wrong, Tyrannoscornus Reks?” She began to walk closer to where she saw his eyes. “Never met a masochist before?”

She watched him move around the room, cautiously keeping his distance. However, she circled the room as well, which would eventually bring her to meet with him at one point in the circle. Once the two were in front of each other again, she spoke.

“Masochists like pain, Mr. Vahn.” She explained. “You’re down on the records as being a sadist, who’re just the people that individuals like me prefer to share a bed with.”

The hunter proposed a trade: his leaving spider’s servitors alone, for hard, painful sex with her. This was her plan, and as she extended her hand out to him, she could only hope that the newly acquired look in his eyes was one of primal want.

“What’d you say, O breaker, mine?”

 

It had been. Oh, it had been.

The hunter’s moans filled the small, dimly lit space. She’d been stripped of her armor and clothes in the best way possible. Once she had stuck out her arm, it hadn’t taken him long to grab it and throw her hard against a wall. All the hinges on her armor had practically popped off on impact, leaving her only to stand up and it fall from her body. Reksis had then trudged over, picked her u up by her arm and, almost precariously, began to drag his claws slowly down her underclothes, ripping them from her body painfully slow. She smiled and breathed out her words.

“Never took you for the teasing type. I can still appreciate that.”

He growled close to her ear and his tongue drug itself up her neck and to her ear, consuming what blood dripped from her head from his rough treatment. She reveled in how close all his sharp teeth and mandibles were to her soft skin. She wanted all of them to pierce her fleshy outer layer.

Reksis tossed her tattered clothes to the side and tossed her to the dusty ground below. She coughed, giggled, and rolled around onto her back, lifting her knees up and spreading her legs wide. She lifted up a foot and beckoned to him with it.

“I’m not done yet, big guy. We’re just getting started.”

Vahn grabbed her leg and hauled her up and onto his shoulders, straddling her against his face. However, without much to be desired when it came to coordination without the ability to see, the two managed to end up back on the ground. Having his weight land on her pushed his teeth closer to her exposed sex and she began to see stars.

“Right there, Reksis.” She pushed his head down onto her more. “Hurt me down there.”

He began to move his head in-between her legs, and she heard him inhale her scent.

“You smell good.”

His tongue darted out and pushed inside of her pussy. Her breath caught in her throat and she bit her lip hard. With every pulse of pleasure she derived from the intrusion of his tongue, it was doubled by the feeling of his teeth scraping her sensitive lower lips. His large hands worked their way up her body, squeezing and scratching hard wherever they found spots that made her shiver and squirm: her hips, her sides, her breasts. Once he felt the buds of her nipples beneath his fingertips, he plucked them so hard that she could’ve cum right then and there. But it wasn’t enough. She needed him. She needed him badly.

“Reksis? Hey, Reks.” She knocked on the metal contraption he wore on his head, trying to regain her breathing. “You’re gonna make me cum, hot stuff. But I’d rather have you inside of me when I do, ok?”

Reksis looked up at her as she leaned up on her bruised elbows. He licked his chops and she scratched under his chin. “Whip it out, big boy. I wanna see what’s gonna break me down there.”

He grinned and began to ‘undress’, if you could equate multiple sets of chains clattering to the floor with clothes. After this, he undid the cloth wrapping that covered most of his midsection and crotch, revealing his chest. Even though he’d been scrawny as a dreg, he absolutely wasn’t anymore. His hard exoskeleton protected layer upon layer of raw muscle, she could tell just by looking at his torso. And, just as she’d been told, a plate over his crotch area began to move out of the way, and a large, bluish-black penis emerged from its sheath, standing tall and hard as a rock.

The hunter tilted her head and raised an eyebrow. She thought that Eliksni males had not one, but two penises. She got up and, with just a bit of hesitation, but eventually getting his approval, touched it. It was engorged from its bulbous, malformed head to its base, pulsing with what she could only assume was the blue light of the scorn’s corrupted ether. Then, she found a crease along the middle of one side. It was evident that he’d had two before, but the effects of his becoming a scorn must have somehow conjoined the two organs. That’s why it was so big.

“Like it?” Reksis grinned down at his guardian, lifting her chin with a clawed finger.

The guardian looked up at him through her eyelashes, smiled, then opened her mouth and licked him, from base to tip, in one fluid motion as her response. Hearing him grunt in approval moved her to spend a little more time giving attention to his head, her tongue gathering the thick precum that oozed from the slit. It spread out over her tongue and made the organ tingle. Then, she moved her lips down the underside of his dick, and allowed her teeth to gently, teasingly apply pressure. Reksis let out a guttural roar and grabbed up the guardian, leaning down to grab some of the chains that he’d shed from himself. He threw the guardian over his shoulder, then threw the chains over a beam that was up in the rafters of the place. Once they were in place, Vahn then fixed the guardian’s wrists so that they were bound in the chains, which allowed her to painfully hang from the ceiling. It took no time at all for Reksis to haul the woman’s legs around himself and start to rub his cock in between her wet folds. He held her neck in his grip with one hand, while the other’s claws were digging into the flesh of her ass. She felt his hot breath puffing steam down the back of her neck and top of her spine, and he felt hers on his neck and shoulder, her unsharp teeth leaving love bites and light kisses on the exposed area.

She turned her head, and lightly whispered. “Fucking break me, Reksis.”

This sent him over the edge.

He quickly found the hole of her entrance and began to shove his dick inside of her. The guardian’s head flew back in ecstasy at the initial pain. Her lower lips stretched to their absolute limit, tearing in the most sensitive places. Her cervix was breaking, she could feel, with as much of him as he could fit into her human-sized body. The air had left her lungs, and she almost lost consciousness from the rush of stimulus. He held up her legs and began to fuck her. She let her head fall, her chin against her chest, and she watched him spike her over and over on his dick, a bulge appearing in her stomach every time he thrusted forward. Then, just as she was afraid that her peak wouldn’t be reached before he came, two heavy doses of pain were administered to her simultaneously. He had broken both of her legs.

She screamed out a moan and struggled in her restraints, the rusty metal harsh against her tender skin. He spun her around and, while still inside of her, moved them to a wall. The chains on the beam above screeched until the guardian hit a wall, her bare skin battered and scratched by the rough surface underneath. He started fucking her again, rutting her against the wall. She felt blood from the places where he was digging in with his claws begin to bleed profusely, trails trickling down her body and dripping onto the floor past her now useless legs. He pulled her head back, by her hair, and once again licked up the length of her neck. The gesture was climaxed with him clamping his jaws down onto her shoulder.

“Reksis!” Her voice was nearly a screech. “Fucking Traveler, please… please hurt me more!”

This was so good. Absolutely blissful. Even as he stretched her womb, none the same could be said for her peak. It was so near she could practically taste her finish on her bone-dry tongue. So many lonely nights, wanting, wishing that she could have an experience like this with another person. Reduced to biting and scratching, cutting and stabbing herself, just to get off. To feel some semblance of a high like this.

He let up on her shoulder, and his rapid breathing became the only thing keeping her tied to reality.

“You’re close?” She managed.

She heard a strained “Yes” among the grunts and huffs.

“Turn me around.” The hunter ordered. “I want to see your face when you finish.”

He did as he was told and spun her around on himself, still slowly thrusting inside of her during the process. The bumps and ridges of his cock scraped the inner walls of her cunt in just the right places. She’d never forget this feeling. Once she was facing him, he grabbed ahold of her bound arms and began to squeeze them as he continued fucking her. Her peak was here, and she went over the edge when the pressure in her arms turned to pain with their both being broken in his grasp. Reksis watches her face contort into a strange expression, her mouth open in spread into a smile, eyes rolling into the back of her head, back arching off the wall and one last painful yet pleasureful wail escape her lips as she came. Reksis rutted up and into her once more with this scream, his dick pumping his entire load into her womb. Having filled up rather quickly, the dark blue-ish spunk began spurting out from between his cock and her pussy lips.

Reksis undid her restraints and draped her shattered limbs over his own shoulders. Her spine was still intact, so she elected to lean on him and regain her breath. He pulled out of her, cum dripping from her core. The baron cradled the incapacitated lightbearer in his arms and began to carry her somewhere. They soon entered a back room, populated only with a few large cages and a dirty looking sleeping cot. Reksis laid her down onto the cot and sat down next to her, tucking his penis back away and replacing the protective plate over himself. The scorn let his eyes trace over the guardian’s broken body. Her appearance of powerlessness, yet she still turned to him and presented him with a smile through the pain, at that moment was… beautiful.

“Have fun with me, big guy?” She huffed.

Reksis shook his head, moving some of the disheveled hair from her face. “You had fun?”

Her smile grew. “Oh yeah, Reks. You were incredible, amazing, and everything in-between.”

He smiled a toothy grin and cast his eyes down at her useless limbs. The feeling of satisfaction turned to worry in a millisecond.

The guardian shook her head at his concern. “I can be fixed, don’t worry. The light is a pretty good doctor when it comes to death, so it should be able to nurse these back to health.” She assured, then continued. “They’ll be ripe and ready for you to play with again… that is, if you… if want to?”

The two sat in silence for the longest time after she had presented this dilemma aloud. She really hadn’t thought about a “next time” in her infinite hype over just finding out if he would have injury-causing sex with her. Ghost made an appearance to fix her wounds and breaks, berated her for how risky this whole venture was before turning around, seeing that Reksis was still there, freaking, then hiding back in his guardian. She was able to sit up now, and she cautiously reached over and took the giant scorn’s hand in hers. He could’ve crushed it, but her didn’t, opting to gently hold it, instead. She felt her face heat up a bit, touched by this display of gentleness from this otherwise destructive being.

“Can there be more?”

The guardian perked up upon hearing him speak. She turned to him and, with a quick leap forward, and the flash of a smile, wrapped her arms around his neck. He took this as a yes, and, even though it was an awkward try at best, hugged her back. He was gentle, but maybe this was because he knew that she would still be ok if he did accidently kill her in a hug. The hunter pulled back and began placing kisses all over Reksis’s face. He had a little trouble staying still during this, but it was nice feeling appreciated like this. She kissed the little spot over his nose and smiled at him. Then her eyes lit up in realization.

“Wait a minute, I forgot something!” She ran out of the room and, soon enough, ran back inside, carrying the tatters of her pants.

It took some looking, but she eventually pulled out a shape from one of the pants pockets. “My friends sent me this. It’s chocolate. Here.”

She handed the candy to Reksis and he examined the packaging. He tore in open and licked part of the bar. His eyes widened and he began to eat the bar.

“Whoa, whoa, tall, dark, and handsome." She reached for the chocolate. "That’s mine. I’m willing to share, but…”

Reksis grabbed hold of her and held her in his lap, away from the chocolate bar, and he continued to eat it. She struggled to get free, not succeeding in any way except to turn around to where she could see his face. She reached a hand up and used her nails to scratch him under his chin. The scorn ceased his eating and leaned his head down closer to her, a hearty purr emitting from his throat. He eyed her with a bit of disdain, as she had found what was apparently a weak spot of his. ‘This is it.’ She thought. ‘This is what I’ve been looking for.’ The thing that she hadn't been sure she was looking for before had been found. She giggled, leaned in, and in her most seductive voice, said:

“You can have half if you split me in half.”

Eager trilling and clicking accompanied her being pushed down onto the ground, and Reksis nuzzling the side of her neck and hair. This was going to be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t know how bath bombs really work, so just ignore my ignorance about the subject. XD

The arrangement was working like a charm. However, things were about to get a bit... bubbly.

The guardian hit the dirt floor, followed by Reksis falling down next to her. Her chest was heaving from their recent session. She had to make sure Ghost had properly fixed everything in there, and that she could breathe right, since Reksis had crushed her ribs previously. He reached over and picked up the guardian, placing her on top of his chest. She giggled and snuggled into him, feeling his arms wrap around her.

“You always get so cuddly after sex, Reks.” The hunter cooed to her lover.

He grunted, sounding annoyed. She smiled and looked up at him. “Never said I didn’t like it. I love that you get this way.”

Reksis’s face softened and he sat up, hugging her to his body tighter. She returned the gesture, relishing in their closeness. However, as she was so close to him, her nose did pick up on a certain… smell. Then, she remembered something. ‘Time to test the waters.’ She thought.

“Reksis?”

He let her go and tilted his head to the side, like a confused puppy. The hunter made a note of just how cute the sight was, then continued.  
“When’s the last time you had a good bath?”

You would have thought that he had just been told that he was going to be thrown into a vat of boiling acid from how badly the Scorn recoiled at her question. He crashed into some dead servitors behind him, as he practically skittered away from her, found one and picked it up to throw it at the guardian.

She raised an eyebrow. “Now, Reksis. Do you really think that throwing a large metal object at someone who likes getting hurt will scare them off?”

The Hangman looked at the dead thing and dropped it, a distraught look in his white eyes. The guardian just stood in the middle of the room and watched him look around like a scared child. She put a fist to her chin in thought. ‘He really is scared of bathing. So that’s why they came to me…’

 

Earlier, before the guardian even made it to see Reksis for the week, she suddenly found herself being pulled into a dark cave while patrolling the Tangled Shore. She didn’t even have time to try and fight back against her attackers before she was pinned against a wall, her arms held away from her body by two hands while two others held her up by her throat.

“So you’re who that great brute is mated to, eh?” A familiar voice of an old enemy entered her ears. It was feminine.

The Hunter opened her eyes to see not one, not two, but all three of the female Scorn barons. Yaviks, the Rider, Elykris, the Machinist, and Araskes, the Trickster, who was the one holding her to the wall.

“Yeah.” The guardian loosened the Trickster’s grip on her throat so she could talk, causing her to let go entirely and she fell to the ground. “What of it?”

The Machinist stepped forward and towered over the guardian. “We have something to discuss with you, so listen up.”

The three female Scorn explained to her that living with a sibling that hated bathing was more than unsavory for them, despite their other male siblings not being as bothered by his smell as they were. And, since she was now intimately involved with said brother of theirs, and maybe would listen to her better than he would them…

“You want me to get your brother to take a bath?” She asked.

“Yes!” The three Scorn said together.

The guardian was taken aback, but managed an answer, shrugging her shoulders. “Ok. Shouldn’t be too hard.”

As the three left her in the cave, they were laughing at her words. “Good luck.”

Once they were gone, she began to laugh herself. A plan had formed in her mind, one that she was sure would end up not only getting Reksis clean, but getting him hooked on the idea of a weekly, if not daily, bath. The Hunter bit her lip and grinned, picking up her gun as she walked out of the cave. This whole situation kept getting better and better. 

 

The Guardian would now see if her plan would work.

Carefully, as not to startle the trembling hulk of an alien, she approached Reksis. The Hunter reached into one of her pockets and withdrew a small, colorful packet. Reksis looked up from where he was cowering behind a wall of dead servitors he’d built around himself. His white eyes narrowed in suspicion as she held up the small package for him to see.

“Know what these are, big guy?” She tore open the package and took out a small, spherical object, holding it out to him. “It’s called a bath bomb.”

Reksis shied away from it at first, until she saw his nose pick up on what she knew was a familiar scent to him. He gingerly took it in two giant fingers, being careful not to crush the tiny thing, and brought it closer to his nose. With it in closer proximity now, his eyes lit up in realization.

The guardian grinned at him. “That’s right. It’s a chocolate-scented bath bo- Hey, wait!”

She had to stop him from putting it in his mouth and eating it, snatching it away from the Scorn before the thing entered his maw. Reksis looked from his empty fingers to her and whined.

The Hunter giggled. “They’re not for eating, babe!”

His expression dropped. “It’s not food?”

“Come on, I’ll show you what they’re used for.” She laughed again and took his large hand in hers. He loved hearing her laugh like that.

It took a little more coercing, but she got him out of his makeshift shelter. She led him to another room, where she had set up a large enough tub for him to fit into. She figured that taking him to Earth to one of the springs there would end up a total disaster, especially if it was anywhere in the EDZ where those huge ether-collection servitors popped up. ‘He’d have himself a field day with those.’ She thought. And most of the underground springs where actual water was on the Shore were populated by the Cabal, and who knows how much of their dirty Cabal oil and other fluids had seeped into the water at this point. So, in leu of these facts, she had to bring all the water that currently sat in the tub via huge containers on her ship, hoping that only the one trip would have to be made and none of it spilt upon warping to the Shore.

Reksis approached the tub and looked down into the water. When he saw himself, he jumped back in fright, only to curiously look back over the edge at himself again.

The guardian tapped him on the shoulder and once again handed him the bath bomb. Reksis took it, then looked at the hand she held over the tub, her finger pointing down. “Put it in and watch what happens.” She instructed.

Looking more confused, he did as he was told and dropped the pellet, with an audible plop, into the water. He stepped back and the two watched the water begin to fill with bubbles. The Scorn reached and poked one of the bubbles with a claw. It popped and a smile seemed to spread on his face. The guardian took the rest of the bombs from her pocket and dumped them into the water. She turned to Reksis, getting his attention before he could play with more of the bubbles.

“Ok, you’re gonna get in there now that it’s all bubbly and smells like sweets, right?” She leaned forward, smiling up at him sweetly and brandishing a sponge and rag from behind her back.

It took him a few moments, but his head finally nodded yes and he began to disrobe. She watched this whole process never taking her eyes off his huge body unless he looked back up at her, her eyes darting off to the side when this happened. He must’ve noticed how red her cheeks were at this point, however, and she could already feel herself getting wet from seeing his muscled frame. Once everything was off, he didn’t need to be told and stepped into the warm bath water, sitting down and causing some of the water to spill over the sides. At least half of his upper torso was visible when he sat down completely.

The Hunter readied her cleaning tools and approached the tub. Reksis turned to her and flinched away from her advance.

“What’s wrong?” She questioned, instantly praying that her plan wasn’t going to backfire after her getting this far.

Reksis looked at the water, then back to her, and grinned. “Get in.”

Her eyes widened at his command, and the heat between her legs intensified tenfold. Heart racing, and her head keeping her in mind that this wouldn’t be the first time they’d been naked together, she stepped back and began to undress. As her armor came off, Reksis made no attempt to conceal the fact that he was watching her. Seeing this, the Hunter made no attempt to not make a show of her disrobing for him. Her hips swayed back and forth as she unbuttoned her pants and slid them down her legs, pushing her boots off with them, and removed her underclothes teasingly slow, running her hands up her body and over her curves. With every moment of her not being in the tub, she bit her lip and relished in the fact that he was making little noises of impatience. Or, perhaps, they were of arousal? Either way was good.

She finally sauntered her naked self towards the tub. Her leg draped over the edge and entered the warm water. She suppressed a moan as her lower half was submerged in the soapy, warm water. Her head would be completely underwater if she were to try and sit down, so she chose to stand instead. She dunked the sponge and rag into the bubbles and brought them up to Reksis, who by this point was eyeing her like she was a piece of chocolate herself.

“Pick one and I’ll use the other. Time to suds up, hot stuff.” She ordered.

He took the sponge and she went to work with the rag washing his chest and arms. The Hangman really wasn’t versed in bathing, so he just watched what his guardian was doing. However, his white eyes quickly became trained on her every move: the muscles of her arms flexing with every scrub, the strange bounce of her breasts as she reached to get to his shoulders and neck, and the curve of her back leading down to her ass that, sadly, he couldn’t see for the bubbles.

The guardian soon noticed that he wasn’t scrubbing himself and looked up at her alien lover. “Suppose I’m gonna do all the work, hmm?” She chided, raising an eyebrow.

The Scorn baron was just gazing down at her, head tilted to the side like a little lovesick puppy. He brought one of his hands up from under the water and held her face, claws scratching the skin of her scalp gently. Her expression softened and she leaned into his touch, closing her eyes to take in the moment. ‘It’s so strange.’ She thought. The Hunter had come to Vahn wanting pain, and she had gotten it. But now? Now… everything was so… so sweet.

Reksis took his sponge and pushed it against the small of her back, then began to scrub her up and down. She fell onto his chest and nuzzled into its hard, wet surface as he bathed her. Warm, scented water trailed down her body, falling back into the water below the bubbles at her hips. Her head lulled back when a bubble-filled hand scrubbed through her hair. Unable to contain it anymore, she let a moan escape her lips. Hearing her voice was apparently a sign that she was ready for him to do something more. All of a sudden, he was scooting down more into the water, hauling her up to drape her knees over his shoulders. His legs were now out of the water and draped over the sides of one end of the tub.

She yelped and laughed, surprised, and held onto his head to avoid falling into the water, smothering him with her boobs for a moment. A hidden smile crept onto his face during this exchange.

She breathed out, now supported by his arms on her back and under her butt. “Bold move, Hangman. Now you’ll smell good all over.”

Vahn let out a sarcastic “Ha ha ha.” then went to work circling his tongue around her perked nipples. Her back arched and she held his head closer to her chest, one hand doing that and the other’s nails finding purchase in the sensitive skin at the back of his neck. He growled deeply from the pain and bit down gently on one nipple. This felt good, of course, but happened to only be a combination of three things: this action, and his two hands doing good work underwater to her lower half. One hand was kneading the flesh of her ass, the other was scraping over her sensitive bud and rubbing between her pussy lips, before eventually pushing its was into her entrance. As he ravaged her chest with love bites and licks, she ground against his digit inside of her and groaned in ecstasy. His finger wasn’t nearly as big as his cock, but just as stimulating. The sharp end of his finger scraped against her insides at uneven intervals, so she never knew when the stimulus was coming, and not grinding against it helped none to find out when it would come. With this combination, she would not last long.

“Reks… please.” The guardian managed, looking him in the eyes. “Fuck me already.”

In no time, the guardian was holding onto the end of the tub, Reksis hovering over her from behind and her ass pressed against his throbbing member. He leaned down and licked the shell of her ear, then nuzzled the back of her neck and inhaled. “Mine.”

With that, he shoved himself into her entrance. She gasped and lewdly moaned around the suds surrounding her face. Every rut from Reksis sent more and more water over the sides of the tub, and soon the entire floor was soaked in sudsy water. Within a minute, Reksis was turning the guardian around on himself, her arms wrapping around his neck and his hands keeping her in place, as they both came hard. Riding out their orgasms culminated in the two sitting together in the tub, most of the water gone, and snuggling amongst the leftover suds.

“Like baths now, Reks?” The guardian caught her breath and reached to scratch under his chin.

He purred under her fingers, making her smile more when he answered through regaining breaths. “Only with you.”

The guardian let his cock slip out of her and she adjusted herself to lay on his chest. She pulled herself up to his neck, his head draped backwards catching his breath, and she kissed the skin under where his ear would be. The Hunter felt him tense, then relax and wrap his arms around her. Not only had she proven she could get Reksis clean, but the guardian had sweetened their deal in the best way possible.

In their wet, chocolate-scented embrace, she whispered against her lover’s neck. “Mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading this fanfic! 
> 
> I’m absolutely not adverse to the creative criticism of my readers, so please leave a comment below and tell me how I did in this piece, if you feel so inclined. Kudos are appreciated, but not as much as comments. 
> 
> Have a great day/evening/night, and thank you, once again, for reading my work. :3 
> 
> -TheMadWriter121


End file.
